


Patronus

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clumsiness, Day 13, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: ... that wasn’t how his Patronus was supposed to look... his Patronus must be a tiger shark.Someone screamed as the large octopus began to swim over everyone.Harry looked in surprise as his Patronus seemed to pick up momentum and moved towards Uma, swimming around her.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 39
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry put his arm around Lonnie's shoulders as they walked alongside the Gryffindor group. Someone stared at them, holding their broom tightly. He smirked. Lonnie was totally indifferent to what was going on around him.

“Today we have too many things to do.” Lonnie looked at him “After Dueling Club, we have to go to training.”

“Don’t worry. You lead us on this and then I'll take care of it.” Harry gave her his most wicked smile.

“That's what worries me!” Lonnie pushed her elbow against his ribs. “For a Hufflepuff, you get too violent and break the rules.”

“Professor Moana says that being incredibly protective to the point of breaking the rules is a very Hufflepuff thing of me.” Harry defended himself.

Harry hadn't confessed to anyone. But when the Sorting Hat landed on his head it had suggested a house that he had no interest in attending. Especially since one of his students had been his father's enemy. So, the Sorting Hat offered Hufflepuff. The House where those who didn’t have a place or didn’t want to go to the place where they should end going. The hat rarely did that. And it had done it because his second most prominent characteristic was blind loyalty. Harry had accepted. He had no problem with his House. Harry was proud to be a part of it. Especially when he was so close to Slytherin.

At the Dueling Club, Professor Merida announced that she wanted them to practice their Patronus. Harry looked at the other captain, leading all the Slytherins. She was incredibly strict, and she looked inexhaustible. Harry used to be the least skilled, normal, or low-key type when it came to her. In short, he was a mess in front of someone like her.

_Uma._

On their first trip to Hogwarts, they had traveled together. But Harry had been with his sister Harriet the entire time. His father had feared that Harry would escape from the train like he used to do from anything else. So, his sister had babysat him. Harry had been so embarrassed that he hadn't dared look at the magnificent girl in front of him. Even less when four older girls appeared halfway through the trip, found the girl, called her Uma, and scolded her for escaping from their surveillance. Apparently, Uma had cousins at Hogwarts and had managed to escape their supervision. But the rest of the trip the two of them were trapped between their custodians.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts Uma took his hand and grabbed Harry with her, fleeing from everyone, until jumping into one of the boats that was leaving. They laughed. Harry almost fell into the lake. But Uma helped him keep his balance.

And all of that would have been perfect if it weren't because the next day he tried to talk to Uma, but another girl cast a spell on him that made him fall asleep on the bowl of oatmeal on the Slytherin table.

Since then, he had kept some distance from Uma, ashamed of himself. For that and because since then he managed to embarrass himself without help from anyone. That is why Harry preferred a considerable distance from Uma and only observe her from a distance. Hopefully, he would soon leave his clumsy teenage stage and be able to use his charm on the girl he liked and not just on his friends and enemies.

But Professor Merida got them to make groups and he ended up in the same as Uma. They started to form their Patronus and Harry waited his turn, not daring to look at Uma. With his luck, surely his wand would sparks just admiring her. It had happened before.

When his turn came, the memory was easy to come to his mind. The most recent History of Magic class, where Uma had debated the secrecy under which the wizarding community lived. She found the deprivations and isolation in which they lived unfairly. Harry had never been so awake in one of those classes. Hearing Uma, he had wanted to get up and fight by her side, start a revolution, and take over the world.

(But instead, Harry had stared at her so intently that she had noticed it, and in trying to appear natural, he had spread Gil's ink on Carlos's hair, sitting below them.)

He limited himself to the memory of Uma and let his magic flow when he recited the spell.

...and that wasn’t how his Patronus was supposed to look...

Someone screamed as the sizable octopus began to swim overhead.

His Patronus must be a tiger shark.

Harry looked in surprise as his Patronus seemed to pick up momentum and moved towards Uma, swimming around her. She giggled when the tentacles tried to touch her, but only magic caressed her.

“It tickles.” Uma commented out loud and looked at him “Apparently we got mixed up our Patronus.”

And she showed him hers, without having to say the spell out loud. A tiger shark began to swim around the octopus and in his direction. Harry could swear that was his Patronus. Exactly that. He had to close his mouth to the realization that he was speechless. The shark wanted to attack him, but it just went through him. A burst of laughter, identical to the moment he and Uma fled the train years ago, made him laugh.

Something happened in Harry's mind. He looked at Uma and it was as if they understood each other. They led their deadly Patronus towards the other groups and they swam through the air quickly. The other students started screaming. Some threw themselves to the ground. Others insulted them out of fright. But that only made him and Uma laugh louder and their Patronus ended up being much more visible and stronger. Professor Merida joined in the fun, climbing on her desk table, and making her Patronus appear. The huge bear started running around, causing everything to be chaotic.

Until Lonnie threw his fenghuang Patronus at Carlos and Carlos, trying to avoid the Fenix, hit one of the pillars, breaking his nose.

The class had to end. Harry didn't want to let that moment go. But when the shark disappeared, he had to do the same with his octopus. 

In front of him was Uma, playing with her necklace, from which hung a Kraken. She looked at him, amusement still playing on her lips.

“Hogsmeade...” Harry said before he could control himself.

A little smile appeared on Uma's lips.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” He blinked in confusion “Yes...?”

Harry felt that the ground had disappeared under his feet.

“Yes, we can go to Hogsmeade together. That was what you were going to ask me, right?”

“Yes?” Harry denied “Yes, that was...” He looked at her in surprise “Can we?”

“You don’t want to?” Uma joked.

“Yes!”

“That is good. If not, I would have been very confused.”

“Confused?” Harry noticed that he was only asking questions “Why?” And there he went again.

“All your behavior... Your Patronus ... But your behavior in general.” Uma rolled her eyes.

“Oh...” Harry felt his wand throwing little sparks to the ground by his emotion, embarrassment, and the bad habit of holding on to his wand “So is it right? For me…?”

“Harry Hook, you are fascinating when you don't set yourself on fire.” Uma pointed to his pants.

He noticed that one of the sparks had fallen on his pants and smoke was forming. Harry avoided setting himself on fire before his date with Uma… in front of Uma. For a change.

“Okay, so are you when you set yourself on fire.” Uma winked at him “On our date you just have to impress me… or make me laugh. The thing that happens first. And you can see it as a victory.” She shrugged and left with her friends.

Harry felt Lonnie stand next to him. Surely, she had heard everything.

“You plan to make her laugh right?”

“Absolutely,” Harry assured solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
